sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Joint Special Forces Aviation Wing
| countries = | allegiance = | branch = Royal Air Force | type = Special forces | role = Special operations aviation support | size = Two squadrons | command_structure = United Kingdom Special Forces | garrison = Headquarters – RAF Odiham No. 7 Sqn – RAF Odiham No. 658 Sqn – Stirling Lines | garrison_label = Stations | nickname = | patron = | motto = Resolute | colors = | colors_label = | march = | mascot = | anniversaries = | equipment = Boeing Chinook HC6 Eurocopter AS365N3 Dauphin II Westland Gazelle AH1 | equipment_label = Aircraft | battles = | decorations = | battle_honours = | battle_honours_label = | flying_hours = | website = | current_commander = Group Captain Lee Turner (RAF Odiham station commander) | commander1 = | commander1_label = | commander2 = | commander2_label = | commander3 = | commander3_label = | commander4 = | commander4_label = | commander5 = | commander5_label = | commander6 = | commander6_label = | commander7 = | commander7_label = | commander8 = | commander8_label = | commander9 = | commander9_label = | notable_commanders = | identification_symbol = JSFAW | identification_symbol_label = Abbreviation | identification_symbol_2 = | identification_symbol_2_label = | identification_symbol_3 = | identification_symbol_3_label = | identification_symbol_4 = | identification_symbol_4_label = | identification_symbol_5 = | identification_symbol_5_label = | aircraft_attack = | aircraft_bomber = | aircraft_electronic = | aircraft_fighter = | aircraft_helicopter = | aircraft_helicopter_attack = | aircraft_helicopter_cargo = | aircraft_helicopter_multirole = | aircraft_helicopter_observation = | aircraft_helicopter_transport = | aircraft_helicopter_trainer = | aircraft_helicopter_utility = | aircraft_interceptor = | aircraft_patrol = | aircraft_recon = | aircraft_trainer = | aircraft_transport = | aircraft_tanker = | aircraft_general = }} The Joint Special Forces Aviation Wing (JSFAW) is a Royal Air Force and British Army organisation that coordinates the provision of aviation support to the United Kingdom Special Forces. The wing is under the peacetime command of the Station Commander of RAF Odiham. However the Army and RAF retain full command of their respective personnel. History The wing was established on 2 April 2001 to unite No. 657 Squadron of the Army Air Corps (AAC), which operated the Westland Lynx AH9 helicopter, and the Royal Air Force's No. 7 Squadron, which operated the Boeing Chinook HC2 helicopter, under the one command. In 2006, No. 651 Squadron AAC was reformed at RAF Odiham to operate the fixed-wing Britten-Norman Defender 4000 and incorporated into the wing. In July 2008, the squadron relocated to RAF Aldergrove as part of 5 Regiment AAC. In 2008, No. 8 Flight AAC, which operated a covert fleet of Eurocopter AS365N3 Dauphin II helicopters in civilian livery and a fleet of Westland Gazelle AH1 helicopters, was incorporated into the wing. In September 2013, the flight was re-designated as No. 658 Squadron. In May 2018, No. 657 Squadron AAC was disbanded following the retirement of the Lynx on 31 January 2018 with budget cuts precluding the purchase of replacement helicopters for the squadron's fleet. It was reported that a Army Air Corps Special Forces Flight of AgustaWestland Wildcat helicopters of between two and four helicopters named the Special Forces Wildcat Flight would be established. The wing has a charitable affiliation with the Worshipful Company of Curriers in the City of London. Structure The composition of the wing and its rotary aircraft is as follows: However, one source in 2015 claimed it is part of JSFWA..|group=Note}} * Headquarters Joint Special Forces Aviation Wing (RAF Odiham, Hampshire) **No. 7 Squadron RAF (RAF Odiham, Hampshire) *** Boeing Chinook HC6 **No. 658 Squadron AAC (Stirling Lines, Herefordshire) ***Eurocopter AS365N3 Dauphin II ***Westland Gazelle AH1 See also * United Kingdom Joint Helicopter Command * U.S. Army Special Operations Aviation Command * U.S. Air Force Special Operations Command * Australian Army 6th Aviation Regiment * Canadian 427 Special Operations Aviation Squadron * French 4th Special Forces Helicopter Regiment * Italian 3rd Special Operations Helicopter Regiment Notes References Category:Joint military units and formations of the United Kingdom Category:Special forces of the United Kingdom Category:Army Air Corps Category:2001 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:Military units and formations established in 2001